


Приворотный пирог

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, выпечка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Мальчик, Который Выжил. Выживет ли он после пирога с патокой, приготовленного Драко Малфоем? Или в магическом мире появится оружие пострашнее Авада Кедавры?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 челлендж





	Приворотный пирог

При клике на фото оно откроется в большем размере. По умолчанию фото открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/dc/0d/BqB7IYoJ_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/d5/05/EVVVMchK_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/3a/ee/rM5riuZw_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/16/be/I2ijxZj8_o.png)

Готовим песочное тесто - мука и сливочное масло в соотношении 1/0,5, вода до консистенции плотного теста, которое можно раскатать скалкой. Уложить в смазанную форму для выпечки, выпекать до готовности при 180 градусах.

Начинка. Растопить 100 г. сливочного масла, добавить цедру и сок половины лимона, розмарин, 300 мл. патоки или сиропа, проварить на среднем огне около пяти минут. Снять с огня, добавить 200 г. белых панировочных сухарей, 80 г. миндальной муки, хорошо помешать. После того, как смесь слегка остынет, добавить яйцо. Выпекать еще около 20 минут до готовности.

А взбитые сливки и радужная посыпка творят чудеса!

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673905)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693975)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694050)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693771)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710007)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714630)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714609)  


**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/JsGGFT7FUG5LbCd88](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**
> 
> Строчки для голосования можно взять здесь: <http://metalgear.crabhost.org/fb2020/3-1/vform.html>


End file.
